What I Want
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: 5x03: It's supposedly Castiel's last day alive, and Dean wants to make it great. Will either of them see the outcome coming? Will it be the last day? One-shot. SLASH.


"What are you going to do with your last day on earth, Cas?" Dean asks with a sad tone to his voice.

Castiel shifts nervously in his seat. "I was just going to peacefully sit here for the day, watch the sunset through the window."

Dean rolled his eyes. "There's got to be something exciting you could have in mind. Do you think you'd want women or booze, maybe?"

"I don't drink. And, I've never…done anything with a woman. I don't intend to," Cas said carefully.

Dean laughed, kneeling in front of Castiel's chair. "Can you give me a good reason why not? I mean, it's your last day. Why not have good times?"

"Dean, I'm not interested in that." Cas said in a lower voice.

"Not interested in what? What's the big issue with sex?" Dean said, smirk evident on his face.

Castiel took a deep breath before responding. "Dean, that's not what I have a lack of interest in."

Dean took a minute to process Castiel's words, before a large grin spread across his face. "So, you just aren't interested in women, huh? Dudes are what…float your boat?"

Castiel bit his lip nervously. "Well, I've never tried anything…but, if you are talking attraction, yes."

Dean stood up, his smile getting bigger. "Are you attracted to me, Cas?"

"Dean…" Castiel fidgeted nervously in his seat, worried about honestly answering that question.

Dean closed his eyes. "Don't need to lie to me. Just tell me."

Castiel nodded as he spoke. "If I must be honest, it's a yes. I do find myself attracted to you, Dean."

Dean's eyes snapped open quickly, his smile slowly returning. "That's fantastic."

Castiel watched with wide eyes as Dean moved closer to him, and furthermore moved to straddle his lap. "Dean, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do." Dean said with a wink.

"Why now?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean smiled. "I must admit, you're not the usual. But, I think that just makes me want this more. And, seeing as if this is probably my last chance…"

Castiel smiled gently. "You had to wait until I was dying to tell me?"

Dean laughed, and Castiel regarded the vibrations of Dean's body as he did so. "I'm not the best with chick flick moments, or trust. Cas, let's just say you're lucky to hear it now."

Castiel smiled gently. Dean leaned down, and kissed Castiel heatedly. Dean pulled away for a few moments, a significantly larger smile on his face. "Is this how you want to spend your last day?"

Castiel didn't answer with words, but with his lips. Dean tried not to laugh into the kiss, as they both felt exuberantly happy in that kiss.

It wasn't all cheesy romantic moments for long. Dean stood up swiftly, and yanked a confused Cas up with him. Dean laughed at his confusion. Cas smiled nervously. "How…what is next?"

"Clothes, Cas. We have to rid each other of these. They just won't do." Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel laughed, and boldly moved forward to yank off Dean's shirt. Dean smirked back, knowing that his friend had gotten the picture. Dean started with Castiel's multiple top clothes as well. Starting with that crazy long coat he always wore, and then moving to his tie. It wasn't long before Dean has him shed of all his shirts.

Castiel looked up, a nervous smile on his lips as he noticed he too was shirtless. Dean laughed, and yanked Cas flush against him. "Come on, don't back down on me now."

Dean grinded furiously against Cas, and slammed their lips back together. Cas moaned, and rutted back into the hunter. He excitedly moved his hands down to undo Dean's trousers, as Dean had the same idea to do with his. Within a minute, they were both completely aroused and naked.

"Maybe I should have told you earlier…damn, Cas, you look good." Dean said excitedly. Castiel flushed, and looked to Dean curiously. Dean knew he would have to make the next move.

"Cas, you should consider yourself lucky," Dean said carefully, "there aren't many I'd do this for."

Castiel looks confused, until his eyes flutter shut when their lips again collide. Following which, Castiel watches carefully as Dean kissed downward. From his throat, to his shoulder, down his abdomen…and, then Cas couldn't even bare to watch anymore. It was too intense. "Dean, you don't have to...OH"

Dean looked up to match Castiel's gaze, smile adamant in his eyes. Somehow, beyond Castiel's comprehension, Dean was happy doing what he was doing.

Before he could be finished, Castiel pulled Dean to his feet. Dean smirked. "Another thing, Cas, I think you should consider yourself lucky for."

"What? What do I do next?" Castiel said excitedly.

Dean laughed softly, and walked backwards until he hit a wall. He smirked, and beckoned for Castiel to come to him. Castiel smiled brightly, and walked forward to Dean.

Castiel yanked Dean to him tightly, rutting and kissing him once more. Dean shocked Castiel by grasping onto his shoulders, and moving up so his legs were wrapped firmly around Cas.

Dean smiled at Castiel's shock. "Just, dive in."

"Dean…are you sure about this?" Castiel said slowly, already positioning himself towards Dean's entrance.

Castiel groaned as Dean impaled himself onto Castiel's member. "Yes, I absolutely am."

Dean moved forward to bite Castiel's ear, and Cas couldn't play hesitant anymore. "I'm going to move now."

Castiel started thrusting in and out of Dean, so blindingly fast that Dean was almost sure he'd end up leaving a familiar kind of handprints on Castiel's shoulders. They both moaned loudly, and moved furiously together.

It was a long time of that. Not that they had a watch to tell them, but it was more evident to them than any clock could say. It felt like an eternity of bliss, moving together so swiftly and pleasurably.

Dean released first, with Cas following at the feeling of Dean's muscles clenching around his member.

They both fell to the ground in exhaustion. Castiel pulled out slowly, and they lay beside each other. Staring at the ceiling, neither of them was sure what to say.

Mercy had no homage here. Castiel was going to die that night, and neither of them was ready for that now. Dean looked to Cas, an evident sadness in his gaze. "Any way I could talk you out of dying tonight?"

Castiel looked to Dean carefully, a grim look in his eyes. "Dean, this is for something bigger. This could end the apocalypse, if this bastard can lead us to God."

Dean looked up to the ceiling again, tears building in his eyes. "Can't I have one person in my life that doesn't need to be sacrificed for some divine purpose? Or, is that part of the plan too? Making me fight this war alone…is that all there is?"

"You're right. It is unfair for you to have to fight this alone. I know there isn't anyone to help…with Bobby left unable to walk; with Jo and Ellen and Sam being out of reach; with your parents and Adam dead." Castiel paused, looking over to Dean, who had openly started crying.

Dean tried to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry, Cas, you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"No…it's my job to fix you when you're broken." Castiel said carefully, gathering Dean into his arms.

Dean looked up at Cas, a slight trace of humor in his stare. "You mean, as an angel, or what? Last I checked I got you booted from base camp. If I haven't already, I do apologize for."

Castiel smiled gently. "Not as an angel. It is my job…as something closer to you than that. I do not understand labels for humans, forgive me, I'm out of my origins right now. And, don't bother apologizing. God's not even running the plays right now, and I don't want to be silent and obedient to whatever bastard is really running things up there. I should be thanking you, Dean. You've brought everything to life for me."

"Why lose a life you just found?" Dean asked softly.

Castiel took a deep breath, slowly watching Dean. "How much would it truly mean to you if I didn't have to die tonight?"

"Everything," Dean whispered, clasping onto Castiel tighter.

Castiel shut his eyes tight, a weak smile spreading across his face. "We will have to find another way then. Somebody else should be able to locate God without killing me…right?"

Dean looked up, a huge smile on his face. "That's the spirit."

"Technically, there will be no spirits. Neither of us will die for this, alright?" Castiel said slyly.

Dean smirked, sitting up quickly. "You have a good sense of humor, you know that?"

Castiel sat up too, laughing gently. "I'd hope so. It seems to make you happy, when I do something to make you laugh."

Dean moved over, and gave Cas a quick kiss. "Damn right."

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean pace around the room, locating all of their clothes. Castiel didn't bother getting up. He just sat back and enjoyed the view.

"Cas, I know I'm just gorgeous running around here, but could you think about getting up for a couple seconds to help out?" Dean asked humorously.

Castiel went to get up, but then started laughing. He crossed his legs, and sat very still. "If you want, I will close my eyes. I can't get up at the moment."

Dean looked back, saw how Castiel was sitting, and smirked. "If you weren't ready for clothes yet, you could've just told me."

"Are we going to…again?" Castiel asked gently.

Dean smiled, and moved to lie down on the floor beside him. "If you want it, come and get it."

"Dean, Dean, Dean…what am I going to do with you?" Castiel said with a smile passing across his face.

Dean laughed. "You can do whatever you want to do, babe. I'm all yours now."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Should I be intrigued or worried? I now have the great Dean Winchester…docile and all to myself."

"As long as you don't run away too, I'm all yours." Dean said with a gentle smile across his face.

Castiel smiles back, and proceeds to have another brilliant time with Dean. It didn't matter to them in that moment that the world was ending, or that everyone else in each of their lives had thrown them away. They could worry about that later. For now, they had each other. That's all they could ever ask for.


End file.
